


so here we are

by pollitt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Memories, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's getting there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so here we are

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to dogeared and Maverick for their beta. 
> 
> This was inspired by the prompt: Bucky gets flashes of memories when Steve kisses him.

"Bucky?"

It's one word. One simple word. One name. But it's also quite possibly the most complicated word on the planet.

“I don’t know him. I can’t remember who he was. Who he might be." 

That's what he says. It’s how he answers the question of that name.

He's no longer the Soldier, but who he is now is still a mystery that he's trying to solve. That _they're _trying to solve. Them, they, him and Steve.__

__Steve who has barely let him out of his sight. Who hasn't given up._ _

__Steve, who looks at him and smiles like he didn’t just say what he said. Steve who answers, “I remember. For both of us. Until you can.”_ _

__He doesn't know how to answer that. He has an overwhelming urge to roll his eyes, to punch Steve in the shoulder and call him a name. To smile and laugh until their faces and sides hurt._ _

__But he doesn’t do that. Instead, he moves into Steve’s space, closer than he’s allowed himself to be. The skin at the nape of Steve’s neck is warm; the short hairs brush against the palm of his hand._ _

__Steve’s mouth is surprisingly soft and gentle -- and familiar. As familiar as the way Steve’s hands fit around the curve of his hip, over his shoulder. He flattens his palm over the center of Steve's chest and wishes he could feel that moment when Steve’s heartbeat started to race._ _

__And then he can. His hand is pale flesh and bone and Steve's shirt is thin and white. Bucky can feel a fast beat under his fingertips, can smell earth and sweat and the sharp scent of smoke and gunpowder on Steve's skin._ _

__Steve turns his head, shifting their kiss into something new. Bucky feels a little lightheaded when Steve breaks the kiss, letting their foreheads rest against one another as his hands start on buttons of Bucky's shirt. There's a rushing in his ears, drowning out the sounds around them._ _

__"Bucky," Steve says again, quieter and a little breathless._ _

__The hand on his shoulder is an anchor, grounding him._ _

__Finally, something clicks into place in his world._ _

__He's not him--not yet, and maybe not really ever again--at least not the Bucky that Steve remembers. But he's starting to believe that maybe Bucky might not be as lost as he thought._ _

__He might just remember who that guy was after all. He knows Bucky Barnes would look death in the eye and spit if it meant keeping Steve Rogers safe, to keep Steve at his side. And he's beginning to realize that he'd do the same._ _

__"I’m getting there," he says, smoothing his thumb across Steve's cheek._ _


End file.
